Ladrillo
Un ladrillo es una pieza cerámica, obtenida por moldeo, secado y cocción de una pasta arcillosa con un alto contenido de limo orgánico, quien es el que otorga la plasticidad a esta pasta, cuya dimensiones suelen rondar 24 x 11,5 x 6 cm. Se estima que los primeros ladrillos fueron creados alrededor del 6.000 a.C. Breve historia del uso del ladrillo ;El adobe El uso del ladrillo como elemento constructivo, se conoce desde la antigüedad. Así, la palabra actual que se emplea para designar el adobe proviene del término egipcio dbt "ladrillo de barro crudo". La materia prima para la conformación y elaboración de ladrillos es la arcilla. Los primeros núcleos de habitación, en los que aparecen construcciones realizadas en material «imperecedero», se dan en Mesopotamia (Tell Mureybet y Ali Kosh) en el IX milenio a. C. Se trata de casas rectangulares construidas en tapial (mezcla de tierra, arcilla y elementos aglutinantes) de características muy primitivas. En el VIII milenio a. C. se detectan en Mureybet viviendas edificadas con bloques calcáreos unidos por mortero de arcilla. Simultáneamente, en Ali Kosh aparecen los primeros ladrillos de adobe, aunque de muy pequeño tamaño y destinados a conformar depósitos y pequeños almacenes. Estos serán los sistemas de construcción hasta que durante el período de Samarra (año 5500 a. C.) se comiencen a erigir edificios con ladrillos de adobe. ;El ladrillo En el año 3000 a. C. aparece el ladrillo cocido (Palacio de Nippur en Mesopotamia), usándose como elemento decorativo y cubrimiento de muros realizados en adobe. Posteriormente la cultura del imperio romano fue la gran difusora de la construcción en ladrillo. Esta manera de diseñar y construir edificios, casas, templetes, muros, delimitaciones, etc., permitió la edificación de los vastos complejos monumentales del Imperio. Esta tarea hubiera sido muy difícil de completar con cualquier otro material. Por ejemplo, los monumentos erigidos con ladrillo podían ser recubiertos con piedra y estuco para mejorar el acabado. De esta forma, los romanos se convirtieron en los grandes difusores del uso del ladrillo, pues a su accesibilidad se añadía la posibilidad de producir grandes cantidades a corto plazo, con la consiguiente reducción de costos y de tiempo. Además, constituían un material muy resistente que podía conseguirse de diversas formas y tamaños. Los ladrillos como elementos constructivos La arcilla La arcilla con la que se elabora los ladrillos es un material sedimentario de partículas muy pequeñas de silicatos hidratados de alúmina, además de otros minerales como el caolín, la montmorillonita y la illita. El éxito de los ladrillos de barro cocido (LDBC), se sustenta en el uso de las lodolitas superficiales (limo), que dejan los arrastres pluviales en los márgenes de los rios o valles, es de hecho como requisito, que estos materiales superficiales contengan un 20 % de materia orgánica para que estos se calienten desde el interior al ser quemados. Dado su bajo costo siempre se suele realizar con materiales superficiales con bajo costo de explotación, en la capa de terreno denominada reolita, la primera tarea a realizar será dotar a la pasta de la proporción adecuada de plasticidad. ladrillos comunes para gente de bajos recursos Se considera el adobe como el precursor del ladrillo, puesto que se basa en el concepto de utilización de barro arcilloso para la ejecución de muros, aunque el adobe no experimenta los cambios físico-químicos de la cocción. El ladrillo es la versión irreversible del adobe, producto de la cocción a altas temperaturas. Geometría Su forma es la de un prisma rectangular, en el que sus diferentes dimensiones reciben el nombre de soga, tizón y grueso, siendo la soga su dimensión mayor. Así mismo, las diferentes caras del ladrillo reciben el nombre de tabla, canto y testa (la tabla es la mayor). Por lo general, la soga es del doble de longitud que el tizón o, más exactamente, dos tizones más una junta, lo que permite combinarlos libremente. El grueso, por el contrario, puede no estar modulado. Existen diferentes formatos de ladrillos, por lo general de un tamaño que permita manejarlo con una mano. En particular, destacan el formato métrico, en el que las dimensiones son 24 x 11,5 x 5,25 / 7 / 3,5 cm (medida retocada por SiTo) (nótese que cada dimensión es dos veces la inmediatamente menor más 1 cm de junta) y el formato catalán de dimensiones 29 x 14 x 5,2 / 7,5 / 6 cm. (medida retocada por SiTo) y los más normalizados que miden 25 x 12 x 5 cm. Actualmente también se utilizan por su gran demanda dado su reducido coste en obra, medidas de 50 x 24 x 5 cm. Tipos de ladrillo Según su forma, los ladrillos se clasifican en: * Ladrillo perforado, que son todos aquellos que tienen perforaciones en la tabla que ocupen más del 10% de la superficie de la misma. Muy popular para la ejecución de fachadas de ladrillo visto. * Ladrillo macizo, aquellos con menos de un 10% de perforaciones en la tabla. Algunos modelos presentan rebajes en dichas tablas y en las testas para ejecución de muros sin llagas. * Ladrillo tejar o manual, simulan los antiguos ladrillos de fabricación artesanal, con apariencia tosca y caras rugosas. Tienen buenas propiedades ornamentales. * Ladrillo aplantillado, Un ladrillo aplantillado es aquel que tiene un perfil curvo, de forma que al colocar una hilada de ladrillo, generalmente a sardinel, forma una moldura corrrida. El nombre proviene de las plantillas que utilizaban los canteros para labrar las piedras, y que se utilizan para dar la citada forma al ladrillo. * Ladrillo hueco, son aquellos que poseen perforaciones en el canto o en la testa que reducen el volumen de material empleado en ellos. Son los que se usan para tabiquería que no vaya a sufrir cargas especiales. Pueden ser de varios tipos: ** Rasilla: su grueso y su soga son mucho mayores que su tizón. Sus dimensiones habituales son 24x11.5x2.5 ** Ladrillo hueco simple: posee una hilera de perforaciones en la testa. ** Ladrillo hueco doble: posee dos hileras de perforaciones en la testa. Usos Los ladrillos son utilizados en construcción en cerramientos, fachadas y particiones. Se utiliza principalmente para construir muros o tabiques. Aunque se pueden colocar a hueso, lo habitual es que se reciban con mortero. La disposición de los ladrillos en el muro se conoce como aparejo, existiendo gran variedad de ellos. Aparejos Aparejo es la ley de traba o disposición de los ladrillos en un muro, estipulando desde las dimensiones del muro hasta los encuentros y los enjarjes, de manera que el muro suba de forma homogénea en toda la altura del edificio. Algunos tipos de aparejo son los siguientes: * Aparejo a sogas: los costados del muro se forman por las sogas del ladrillo, tiene un espesor de medio pie (el tizón) y es muy utilizado para fachadas de ladrillo cara vista. * Aparejo a tizones o a la española: en este caso los tizones forman los costados del muro y su espesor es de 1 pie (la soga). Muy utilizado en muros que soportan cargas estructurales (portantes)que pueden tener entre 12,5 cm y 24 cm colocados a media asta o soga. * Aparejo inglés: en este caso se alternan hiladas en sogas y en tizones, dando un espesor de 1 pie (la soga). Se emplea mucho para muros portantes en fachadas de ladrillo cara vista. Su traba es mejor que el muro a tizones pero su puesta en obra es más complicada y requiere mano de obra más experimentada. * Aparejo en panderete: es el empleado para la ejecución de tabiques, su espesor es el del grueso de la pieza y no está preparado para absorber cargas excepto su propio peso. * Aparejo palomero: es como el aparejo en panderete pero dejando huecos entre las piezas horizontales. Se emplea en aquellos tabiques provisionales que deben dejar ventilar la estancia y en un determinado tipo de estructura de cubierta. Fabricación de ladrillos Proceso de elaboración Hoy día, en cualquier fábrica de ladrillos, se llevan a cabo una serie de procesos estándar que comprenden desde la elección del material arcilloso, al proceso de empacado final. La materia prima utilizada para la producción de ladrillos es, fundamentalmente, la arcilla. Este material está compuesto, en esencia, de sílice, alúmina, agua y cantidades variables de óxidos de hierro y otros materiales alcalinos, como los óxidos de calcio y los óxidos de magnesio. Las partículas de materiales son capaces de absorber higroscópicamente hasta el 70% en peso, de agua. Debido a la característica de absorber la humedad, la arcilla, cuando está hidratada, adquiere la plasticidad suficiente para ser moldeada, muy distinta de cuando está seca, que presenta un aspecto terroso. Durante la fase de endurecimiento, por secado, o por cocción, el material arcilloso adquiere características de notable solidez con una disminución de masa, por pérdida de agua, de entre un 5 a 15%, en proporción a su plasticidad inicial. Una vez seleccionado el tipo de arcilla el proceso puede resumirse en: *Maduración *Tratamiento mecánico previo *Depósito de materia prima procesada *Humidificación *Moldeado *Secado *Cocción *Almacenaje Maduración Antes de incorporar la arcilla al ciclo de producción, hay que someterla a ciertos tratamientos de trituración, homogeneización y reposo en acopio, con la finalidad de obtener una adecuada consistencia y uniformidad de las características físicas y químicas deseadas. El reposo a la intemperie tiene, en primer lugar, la finalidad de facilitar el desmenuzamiento de los terrores y la disolución de los nódulos para impedir las aglomeraciones de las partículas arcillosas. La exposición a la acción atmosférica (aire, lluvia, sol, hielo, etc.) favorece, además, la descomposición de la materia orgánica que pueda estar presente y permite la purificación química y biológica del material. De esta manera se obtiene un material completamente inerte y poco dado a posteriores transformaciones mecánicas o químicas. Tratamiento mecánico previo Después de la maduración que se produce en la zona de acopio, sigue la fase de pre-elaboración que consiste en una serie de operaciones que tienen la finalidad de purificar y refinar la materia prima. Los instrumentos utilizados en la pre-elaboración, para un tratamiento puramente mecánico suelen ser: *''Rompe-terrones'': como su propio nombre indica, sirve para reducir las dimensiones de los terrones hasta un diámetro de entre 15 y 30 mm. *''Eliminador de piedras'': está constituido, generalmente, por dos cilindros que giran a diferentes velocidades, capaces de separar la arcilla de las piedras o chinos. *''Desintegrador'': se encarga de triturar los terrones de mayor tamaño, más duros y compactos, por la acción de una serie de cilindros dentados. *''Laminador refinador'': está formado por dos cilindros rotatorios lisos montados en ejes paralelos, con separación, entre sí, de 1 a 2 mm, espacio por el cual se hace pasar la arcilla sometiéndola a un aplastamiento y un planchado que hacen aún más pequeñas las partículas. En esta última fase se consigue la eventual trituración de los últimos nódulos que pudieran estar, todavía, en el interior del material. Depósito de materia prima procesada A la fase de pre-elaboración, sigue el depósito de material en silos especiales en un lugar techado, donde el material se homogeiniza definitivamente tanto en apariencia como en características físico químicas. Humidificación Antes de llegar a la operación de moldeo, se saca la arcilla de los silos y se lleva a un laminador refinador y, posteriormente a un mezclador humedecedor, donde se agrega agua para obtener la humedad precisa. Moldeado El moldeado consiste en hacer pasar la mezcla de arcilla a través de una boquilla al final de la extrusora. La boquilla es una plancha perforada que tiene la forma del objeto que se quiere producir. El moldeado, normalmente, se hace en caliente utilizando vapor saturado aproximadamente a 130 °C y a presión reducida. Procediendo de esta manera, se obtiene una humedad más uniforme y una masa más compacta, puesto que el vapor tiene un mayor poder de penetración que el agua. Secado El secado es una de las fases más delicadas del proceso de producción. De esta etapa depende, en gran parte, el buen resultado y calidad del material, más que nada en lo que respecta a la ausencia de fisuras. El secado tiene la finalidad de eliminar el agua agregada en la fase de moldeado para, de esta manera, poder pasar a la fase de cocción. Esta fase se realiza en secaderos que pueden ser de diferentes tipos. A veces se hace circular aire, de un extremo a otro, por el interior del secadero, y otras veces es el material el que circula por el interior del secadero sin inducir corrientes de aire. Lo más normal es que la eliminación del agua, del material crudo, se lleve a cabo insuflando, superficialmente, al material, aire caliente con una cantidad de humedad variable. Eso permite evitar golpes termohigrométricos que puedan producir una disminución de la masa de agua a ritmos diferentes en distintas zonas del material y, por lo tanto, a producir fisuras localizadas. Cocción Se realiza en hornos de túnel, que en algunos casos pueden llegar a medir hasta 120 m de longitud, y donde la temperatura de la zona de cocción oscila entre 900 °C y 1000 °C. En el interior del horno, la temperatura varía de forma continua y uniforme. El material secado se coloca en carros especiales, en paquetes estándar y alimentado continuamente por una de las extremidades del túnel (de dónde sale por el extremo opuesto una vez que está cocido). Almacenaje Antes del embalaje, se procede a la formación de paquetes sobre pallets, que permitirán después moverlos fácilmente con carretillas de horquilla. El embalaje consiste en envolver los paquetes con cintas de plástico o de metal, de modo que puedan ser depositados en lugares de almacenamiento para, posteriormente, ser trasladados en camión. Ladrillos inteligentes Científicos de la Universidad de IllinoisSmart bricks could monitor buildings, save livesJim Kloeppel, Physical Sciences Editor., en EUA, crean un tipo de ladrillo denominado smart skin (piel inteligente), que monitorizar la respuesta de los muros una vez construido el edificio. El método de utilización es bastante simple: Se colocan varios ladrillos inteligentes, con los sensores, baterías y transmisores alojados en el interior del ladrillo, en puntos estratégicos del edificio, entre los ladrillos normales, conectados a una red donde se monitorizan las posibles oscilaciones, temperatura y movimiento en respuestas a los agentes externos como seísmos o tornados. Galería Image:Pergamonmuseum Babylon Ischtar-Tor.jpg|Ishtar Gate of Babylon Image:Teruel - Torre de San Martín.jpg|Mudéjar brick church tower in Teruel (14th c.) Image:JetawanaStupa1.JPG|ancient [[Jetavanaramaya] stupa in Anuradhapura, Sri Lanka is one of the largest brick structures in the world. Image:Brick_likn_india.JPG|Horno de ladrillos,Tamilnadu, India Image:Xhosa brickmaker at kiln near Ngcobo.jpg|Xhosa brickmaker at kiln near Ngcobo in the former Transkei in the 21st century. Image:Tozeur_briques.jpg|Interior de horno de ladrillos y colocación en Tozeur, Tunez. Image:Porotherm style clay block brick angle 1.jpg|Porotherm style clay block brick Image:Tozeur maison brique.jpg Véase también * Adobe * Pared * Construcción * Material de construcción * Termoarcilla y Termoarcilla ECO * UNE 67019-96 (dimensiones nominales de ladrillos macizos o perforados, en centímetros). * UNE EN 771 Bibliografía *"Manual de Ejecución de ladrillo cara vista", Sección ladrillo cara vista Hispalyt (ejemplar gratuito) *M.Kornmann and CTTB, "Clay bricks and roof tiles, manufacturing and properties", Soc. Industries minières, Paris (2007) ISBN 2-9517765-6-X Enlaces externos * Ladrillo Blog sobre ladrillos y ladrilleros * Manual de ejecución de fábricas de Ladrillos * Hispalyt * Cerámica Global * Norma Básica de la Edificación, Fabricas de Ladrillo 1990, NBE FL-90, actualmente derogada por el Código Técnico de la Edificación * * * * * * be-x-old:Цэгла bg:Тухла ca:Maó (construcció) cs:Cihla cv:Кирпĕч da:Mursten de:Backstein en:Brick eo:Briko et:Tellis eu:Adreilu fi:Tiili fr:Brique (matériau) gd:Breig he:לבנה (בנייה) id:Batu bata it:Mattone ja:煉瓦 lt:Plyta ms:Batu bata nds-nl:Keie nl:Baksteen no:Murstein pl:Cegła pt:Tijolo ru:Кирпич sh:Cigla simple:Brick sk:Tehla (stavebníctvo) sr:Опека sv:Tegelsten ta:செங்கல் te:ఇటుక th:อิฐ tr:Tuğla zh:磚 Categoría:Materiales de construcción Categoría:Material cerámico Categoría:Ladrillo Categoría:Diccionario L